Image display apparatuses include a driver for controlling image display in each of a plurality of pixels. The driver is a transistor-based circuit including a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit is primarily formed by cascading multiple units of shift register circuits. Each shift register unit outputs a gate driving signal to one of a plurality of gate lines of pixel transistors. The gate driving signals from the gate driving circuit scan through gate lines row by row, controlling each row of transistors to be in on/off states. The gate drive circuit can be integrated into a gate on array (GOA) circuit, which can be formed directly in the array substrate of the display panel.